Guardian Angel
by TheCandyChild
Summary: People always asked the girl if she was lonely. She always said no. People always asked why. She always said it was because her friend was there to help her. "Don't worry. I won't leave you. I'll always stay by your side and protect you from solitude, so don't worry, okay?" LenKu. Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the story. Enjoy.**_  
 _ **Age 6**_  
"Where's papa?" The 6 year-old girl asked her weeping mother. The mother looked down at her innocent, confused daughter before bursting into tears once more and enveloping her in a hug. "Mama? Why are you crying?" The little girl asked.

"P-Papa went away for a little bit." The mother lied. She just got the news of her husband's tragic murder and didn't want to tell her daughter that her papa was never coming home. What was she going to do now? She was a housewife, and the husband supported the whole family. She'd have to get a job. She'd have to leave her baby all alone, and God, she wanted anything but that. She wanted to be there for her daughter. She didn't want to become one of those absent moms that were always at work, but at this point, she had no other choice.

"Why?" Her daughter asked, looking at her with wide, innocent blue eyes. "Is he coming back?" The mother bit her lip to avoid letting another sob rip loose from her throat.

"Papa won't be back in a v-very long time, Miku," She told her. Miku's eyebrows knit in confusion, her face scrunched up as if she was thinking deeply.

"Oh, okay," She said, frowning. She looked up at her teary-eyed mother and gave her a toothy grin. "I'll wait for him until he comes back, then!" The mother nodded, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her daughter again.

"You do that, baby," She whispered. "You do that."

* * *

"Go on, Miku. Say hello to Ms. Rin!" Her mother urged. Miku peeked at the teenager from behind her mother's legs, clutching her skirt nervously.

"H-Hello, Ms. Rin." She whispered quietly before quickly hiding her face again. Rin laughed.

"Aw~ How cute!" She cooed, smiling sweetly. "Is it okay with you if she eats dinner with us?" Rin asked. Miku's mother nodded.

"Of course! Is it alright if I come pick her up around 7:30? That's normally when I get off work." Rin nodded, beaming.

"Of course, Ms. Hatsune!" Rin said. Miku's mother smiled at Rin before crouching down in front of Miku.

"Mama's going to go to work for a while, okay? Ms. Rin will be taking care of you until I get back. Be on your best behavior, okay?" Miku nodded.

"Okay, mama." She said obediently. Ms. Hatsune smiled warmly and hugged her daughter.

"Okay. Love you, Miku." She said as she stood up.

"I love you too, mama." Miku said. Ms. Hatsune gave her daughter another warm, loving smile before walking away, getting into her car, and driving off to work. Miku watched her drive away for a moment before Rin ushered her inside.

"Would you like to meet my brother, Miku?" Rin asked. Miku, although she didn't really want to because she was incredibly shy, nodded anyways to be polite. Mama told Miku to be on her best behavior, after all. Rin smiled softly.

"Len!" She called. "Come down here for a minute!" There was a muffled voice from upstairs, then loud footsteps coming down the stairs. A boy with a head of wild blonde hair and the brightest and bluest eyes that Miku's ever seen jumped down the stairs. _Pretty..._ Miku thought once she caught a glimpse of the startling blue in his eyes. Miku's seen pictures of pretty blue gems before, and even they didn't look as pretty as the boy's eyes. Even the sky didn't look as pretty as his eyes. He looked at her curiously.

"This is Miku. She'll be staying over for dinner, so be nice, okay?" Len nodded enthusiastically, turning to Miku and giving her a wide, toothy grin. He stuck his hand out jollily for Miku to shake, which she hesitantly did.

"Hello! I'm Len! Nice to meet you!" He shook her hand violently, but not unkindly. "Wanna go play with me?" Miku nodded shyly.

"O-Okay," She whispered. With another happy grin, the blonde ran to the backyard, still clutching Miku's hand. Once they were in the backyard, Len let go of Miku's hand a shot her another smile.

"I like your hair." Len complimented, gingerly taking a lock of Miku's teal hair in his hand. "It's a pretty color, and it feels soft! I think I like your face, too. That's also real pretty." Miku bashfully played with her hands.

"Thank you," She replied. "Your eyes are pretty. They're beautiful-er than the sky and the ocean!" It was Len's turn to act bashful. He looked down at the ground, still grinning.

"Thank you very much!" He giggled, then looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Wanna play make believe?"

* * *

To Miku, the time to leave had come too quickly. She loved her mama, but she had lots of fun playing with Len. She liked Len. He was nice. "Miku wasn't much trouble, was she?" Her mother asked when she arrived. Rin laughed.

"Oh, no, no! Of course not! She and Len have been playing in the backyard all day. She was very good and she really does have manners!" Rin exclaimed. Miku's mother smiled warmly.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Where is she now?" She asked. Rin chuckled softly.

"Probably out back. I'll call 'em." She said. "Miku! Your mother's here to pick you up!" There was a faint, disappointed 'Awwww' from the back area from both children, then the pair both came running. Miku's mother's eyes widened when she saw her daughter. Her white dress had grass stains and streaks of dirt on it and her matching headband also managed to get a little dirt on it. Her bare feet were caked with dirt, and her hands were the same. She even had a bit of mud on her cheek, and one of her pigtails were coming loose. Miku's eyes brightened when she saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Miku yelled happily as she bounded towards her. Her mother, despite her daughter's dirty clothes, bent down and scooped her up nonetheless, twirling her around while hugging her tightly as her daughter giggled happily. Her mother set her down and frowned as she wiped dirt off of her daughter's cheek.

"Miku! You're filthy!" She said. "What on Earth did you do?" Miku giggled and turned to look at Len, who was staring at Miku's mom, confused as to why there was a bigger Miku next to the one he met earlier that day, then finally came to realize that it must be her mama.

"Len and I were playing!" She said, grinning. Miku's mother looked up briefly to steal a glance at the boy before her and smiled warmly.

"I see. Did you play nice?" Miku nodded.

"Mmhm! Are we leaving now?" She asked her mother with wide eyes. The older woman nodded, and Miku sighed softly.

"Okay. Can I come back again?" Her mother's lips tugged upward at her daughter's enthusiasm to come back and nodded.

"Mmhm. If it's okay with Ms. Rin, you can come here every day after school!" Miku let out an excited squeal and looked up at the blonde teenager. Rin smiled.

"It's fine with me. Besides, I'm sure Len would be more than happy to have Miku over every day." Len nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" He eagerly agreed. "I like playing with Miku! She's real nice and pretty!" Miku's mother chuckled and cast a look at Rin, who was gazing at her little brother with a small, warm smile on her face.

"These two get along extraordinarily well," She commented. Rin nodded and chuckled.

"They do. I can tell that they're going to be the best of friends."

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _Age 10_**  
"Oi. You gonna eat that? Thanks." The blonde plucked the last piece of chicken off Miku's tray. She let out a protest as she watched him pop it into his mouth.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" She whined. Len grinned at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, in that case, you want it back?" Miku scoffed as her friend made puking noises and pushed him away playfully.

"Ew," She laughed. "You're nasty." He chuckled.

"Least I don't burp like a huge old guy at the table!" He shot back. Miku snorted and rolled her eyes, putting her pencil down and looking up from her homework. She practically lived at the Kagamine's house- she was there every day after school and even had sleepovers there once in a while. She and Len were inseparable.

"At least I don't sing along to Taylor Swift like a girl!"

"At least..." Len trailed off. "I got nothing. Taylor Swift makes good music, okay?" He defended. Miku snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you're a teenage girl!" She laughed. Len rolled his cerulean blue eyes and punched her shoulder lightly, grumbling a "whatever" under his breath. Miku scoffed slightly and resumed her math homework. For a minute, the two worked in peace and quiet until Miku broke the silence.

"Okay," She said, putting down her pencil and looked up at Len. "What's up?"

"The sky. The ceiling. Clouds. My IQ level." Len replied. Miku rolled her eyes and closed his social studies book. He raised his eyebrows and looked up at her. She got up from her seat across from Len and moved to the next one so she sat next to him. Some might ask how she knew that something was wrong with her dearest friend, but it wasn't a feeling she could describe in words. Their bond was a strong one, strong enough that they could tell something was bothering the other without talking.

Len knew how fruitless it was to try and hide it. With a sigh, he decided to spill the beans. "Aren't you ever lonely?" He asked the tealette. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh? That's a random question..." She said. "No. Why would I be when you're here?" The blonde blinked, somewhat surprised at the sincerity in her voice. He looked down at the tablecloth.

"It's just that...your mom's never home. I just wonder if it gets a little tough sometimes." He said. She shrugged.

"Not really." She replied. "I have the whole house to myself is all. Besides, I know she's working hard to keep a roof over my head and to feed me, so I'm grateful." She said. She paused, then grinned before reaching over and taking the blonde's hand. Len, surprised at this action, flushed at the contact. Miku smiled warmly.

"Plus, I've got you. And that's all I need."

* * *

 **** _ **Age 13**_  
Miku winced as Len hissed in pain. "Stay still, idiot," She grumbled as she dabbed the cut on his lip with a rag. He'd gotten in a fight that day, and here Miku was, cleaning up his wounds. She didn't know why Len got in that fight; he was usually laidback, calm, and sweet but he fought like a devil against the poor guy.

"Eh? Why am I the idiot here?" He asked, pouting. Miku rolled her eyes and pushed a blonde lock out of his face.

"You're the one that got in a fight." She grumbled. Len raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? But how do you know it wasn't for a good reason?" He asked her. Miku took his face in her hands and inspected it for any other injuries to attend to. There were a few scrapes and forming bruises, but nothing too serious.

"Because what good reason is there to fight?"

"Self defense."

"I doubt that."

"Ah, but how do you know?"

"I saw you throw the first punch, idiot."

"Damn it." He cursed. Miku rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"So why'd you do it?" She asked him. Len shrugged.

"The guy was a douchebag." He answered. Miku scoffed.

"Obviously. I doubt you'd go around hitting amazing, perfect human beings, Len." She said. She eyed him. "He said something real bad, or offensive at least, but people can say anything about you and you couldn't care less, so it must be about someone else...Rin? Me?" Len stiffened slightly at the latter, confirming Miku's thoughts.

"...You guessed it." He muttered upon seeing the look of realization upon her face. Miku frowned.

"You got in a fight over me? Why?" She asked him. He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was saying indecent things about you," He mumbled, fiddling with a lock of his hair unconsciously. "Is that a bad reason to go ballistic on someone?" Miku was, for some reason, slightly shocked at this. Again, Len was the coolheaded, sweet cinnamon roll. Hardly anything got him seriously mad, and yet just some small words about _Miku_ had managed to get him angry enough to beat the shit out of the speaker. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel flattered and slightly guilty at the same time.

"Er- um- I don't know how to answer that?" She said with a small laugh. "Don't get in trouble because of me in the future. What you did was idiotic and stupid. But sweet." She said. Len shrugged.

"I'm not makin' any promises," He said, and Miku smacked his arm gently, "but I'll try my best." Miku nodded.

"Alright. Good." She said, standing up. She grabbed the bowl of warm water on the table beside them and the rags then paused to look down at Len. "Also...thanks." She said. Before the Kagamine could say anything more, the Hatsune leaned down and gave his uninjured cheek a kiss.

With that, she scampered off, a blush present on both their faces.

* * *

"Mom..." Miku muttered, sniffing and wiping her eyes furiously. She was sitting in front of a grave- her mother's. She had overworked herself and had a stroke while driving home one night, causing her to get in an accident and die. Where Miku would go now, she didn't know.

Some might've asked her if she resented her mother for leaving her all alone. She didn't. She was grateful that her mother worked hard, but she was still sad that she had worked a little too hard. She still loved her mama and even her papa, who she had only a few memories of. She remembered warmth and love and the strong smell of cologne and a booming voice and a man with a friendly face that towered over her.

The remaining, living Hatsune brought her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes, letting the quiet and calm wash over her in waves. A breeze drafted by, making her unconsciously shiver slightly. She immediately felt a blanket of warm drape over her. Opening her eyes and looking back, she saw Len draping his jacket over her. He sat down next to her without saying a word. They were so close their shoulders touched, but neither of them minded. It was quiet until Len finally broke the silence.

"Miku..." He muttered. "I'm sorry." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"For what, Len?" She asked, softly. "You've done so much for me and I haven't even repaid you yet." He frowned.

"Repay...?" He asked, shaking his head. "We all know that isn't necessary. You being here with me is more than enough." Miku didn't know how to reply to that, though she still felt a nag of doubt in the back of her mind. Rin had taken her in after school for so many years and even fed her when her mother was staying late at work. She felt like she needed to give something back to them, at least.

"Hm." She ended up saying shortly. She left it at that. Nearly half an hour passed and neither of them left. They both just sat there in silence staring at the sinister looking tombstone until, again, Len was the first to talk.

"Where will you go?" He asked Miku. It was a sensitive topic, so Len made sure to say it with extra carefulness. Miku shrugged.

"I don't know," She answered truthfully. "Maybe I'll be taken into an orphanage. Maybe I'll have to live on my own. I don't know." Len looked at her with warm and sympathetic eyes. He reached over and grasped her hand reassuringly.

"That's not gonna happen," He told her quietly. He reached up and cupped the side of her cheek and wiped a lone tear away. "I won't let it. You're staying with me." Miku looked up at him with misty teal eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said you're staying with me. I won't let you live on your own and get lonely. Rin will gladly take you in, too." He told her. Miku blinked and stared at her friend. How could a human being be this amazing, this kind, this generous? How could a human being make her heart beat so quickly and make her feel all warm and fuzzy and loved all the time? He paused, then stood up. His fingers were still intertwined with Miku's and he looked down at her, giving her a small warm smile.

"It's getting late," He said, glancing at the crimson and orange sky, then at the setting sun, then finally back at her. He helped her up, put his arm around her shoulders, held her close, and said,

"Lets go home, Miku."

* * *

 _ **Age 15**_  
"Run, Forrest, run!" Miku laughed as she cast a look behind her at the blonde stumbling to catch up. The night air was cool against her skin, but she didn't mind. She let out a snort as she watched Len trip and fall on his face and helped him up before running off once again. Why were they running, you ask?

There were shrieks and yells behind them and they both let out hearty laughs. "I think the paint grenades went off," Miku giggled as they came to a stop at a small hill far away from the other group of teens. Len snickered.

"Yeah? I'd pay to see their faces right about now." He laughed as they sat down. The pair both just pranked a group of the most popular assholes at their highschool. It was summer, July 4th to be exact, and Miku and Len planned a bold, daring stunt on the camping group of teens. They didn't necessarily hold a grudge on them- they just really, strongly disliked them. Plus, Len won a bunch of stinkbombs and paint grenades online and he had too many to know what to do with. So they put it to good use.

"Me too." She said. "Shame we couldn't stay to see." Len rolled his eyes.

"Well, we could've," He replied, giving her a cheeky grin, "but we'd probably be splattered in bright paint and smell like rotten eggs." Miku nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," She agreed. "And we'd probably miss the fireworks." Len blinked.

"Fireworks?" He asked her. She nodded, then eyed him.

"Yeah, don't tell me you don't know what today is." She said. Len shook his head. She scoffed and slapped his arm lightly.

"It's the Fourth of July!" Miku told him. "Why do you think the American flag's everywhere today?" Len shrugged.

"I dunno. I just thought they were really patriotic?" He offered. "I completely forgot!" Miku rolled her eyes, but leaned against his shoulder nonetheless.

"You're such an idiot," She grumbled. _But you're my idiot,_ she thought. Of course, she didn't say it out loud, heaven's no. She thought it'd be embarrassing to say something like that to Len, who was not only her best friend, but the boy she was in love with.

He grinned and, almost as if reading her mind, said, "But I'm your idiot." She rolled her eyes and scoffed but said nothing. A few minutes later, there was a bright explosion of colors in the inky black night sky, followed by a loud _boom!_

Another firework, this one bigger followed the first one and lit the sky up with red, white, and blue. Miku whistled as more fireworks, from big to small, exploded into the sky. She watched the beautiful show and unconsciously scooted closer to Len. "It's beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" She asked Len.

"Yeah," He agreed, although he wasn't looking at the sky. Instead, he was looking at the beautiful tealette next to him. "It is." He watched as the colors reflected on her face softly, teal eyes wide and awe written all over her beautiful face. Though Miku didn't know it, Len's heart was pounding violently in his chest, as he returned the feelings she had for him and her being so close and looking so gorgeous made him feel weak and nervous.

Miku felt eyes watching her, burning holes into the side of her head, and she turned to look at whoever was staring that intensely at her. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Len, but it was the intensity of the awe and affection in his gaze that shocked her. His cheeks were rosy, flushed from the surprisingly cool evening, and his plump pink lips were parted slightly. They looked so soft, and Miku had the very strong urge to see if they were as soft as they looked. She didn't even flinch or jump when she felt his warm hand cup her cheek like he's done so many times before. Only, unlike all the other times, it felt different. The air between them was thick with need and tension, and Miku felt like she was trapped in his beautiful bluer-than-blue eyes.

"Miku..." He breathed, his cheeks turning pink. "Is- Are you-"

"Hey, Len?" She whispered.

"...Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Okay." He said and, without hesitation, leaned forward and their lips finally made contact. Len's lips were as soft as Miku imagined them to be, to her delight. It was her first kiss, and she decided that it'd probably be the best or at least the most memorable. Len's lips tasted of cinnamon and spice, whereas, to the Kagamine, Miku's tasted sweet, like sugar. Miku's hands moved to Len's shoulders and she pulled him closer, whereas he deepened the kiss and cupped her other cheek with his hand.

It wasn't just the taste and the feeling of their lips moving together in unison that made it so enjoyable. It was the feeling in both of their hearts- the warm, fuzzy feeling that spread like a wildfire through their bodies. The feelings they both received weren't lust-filled and downright sexual at all. It was just simply...blissful. It was the kind of feeling that made butterflies erupt in both their stomachs, the kind of feeling that made their love-filled hearts pound in their chests, the kind of feeling that made them feel giddy and happy and bubbly for hours. When they broke away for air, although their lips no longer made contact, their faces were still inches away from each other.

With their foreheads pressed together, Len asked, "So does that mean that you like me back or...?" Miku scoffed and laughed lightly.

"Obviously," She whispered. Len smiled softly at this. It wasn't, hopefully, a one time thing. His feelings were returned, so surely that had to mean something, right?

"How long...?" He asked.

"Since I was 13," She answered. "After my mother's death, when you took me in. You?" Len smiled cheekily.

"Ever since I was 6 years old." He replied. Miku smiled softly at this.

"What does this mean for us?" Len asked. He didn't want to let go of this feeling of happiness- he didn't want to let go of Miku. She was the only thing left he had here. Rin was off at some college in England, his mother died 4 years ago, and his father abandoned the family when he was an infant.

"Hopefully something good. Hopefully, the start of a relationship?"She said, a pleading tone in her voice.

"Hopefully." Len replied. "We'll be doing more of that, right?" Miku giggled softly.

"Of course." She replied before leaning forward and once again locking their lips together.

The fireworks they were watching were long forgotten, and they instead focused on the fireworks they felt when their lips made contact.

* * *

 **** _ **Age 16**_  
"You're dying, aren't you?" Miku asked Len, her voice breaking at the end. Len smiled, but Miku could tell it was forced. Fake. He looked terrible. His blonde hair was down, and although normally Miku liked it like that, she didn't like it in this situation.

It was growing longer, unkempt, and disheveled, and not the usual kind of messy he usually wore it. It was as if brushing it and putting it up took too much energy for him to do. Bags hung under his blue eyes, which seemed to be slowly dulling, the usual cheery bright light in them beginning to dim, and his skin was unhealthily pale, almost washed-out. He was losing weight, too. Far too much to be healthy. He looked exhausted, but Miku could see that he was concealing it the best he could.

His actions- everything he did from simply walking down the hall and even to telling outrageous childhood stories- seemed to take a lot of his energy. He wasn't as energetic as before, but he was even more bubbly and cheerful than before. Miku knew that things weren't good- he always acted happier and like there was nothing wrong when he didn't want her to worry. He grasped her hand reassuringly, but even so, his grip was weak.

"Course not!" He told his girlfriend. His voice was hoarse and quiet, but he forced it to sound cheerful. Things weren't looking up for him. The doctors told him that he's very ill and doesn't have long to live. Even so, he didn't want Miku to worry. He didn't want to leave her all alone. He didn't want her to be sad. So he kept fighting a hopeless battle that he'd most likely lose, and even though he denied this over and over, convincing himself that he'd live, a small part of him knew that he was going to die soon. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll kick this sickness's ass!" He told her, grinning and forming a fist with his hand. She rolled her beautiful teal eyes and kicked her shoes off, then laid down next to him in his hospital bed and cuddled up next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched TV, but neither of them were paying attention. Rain pelted against the window mercilessly and thunder rumbled in the distance. Miku shivered slightly, and Len, noticing this, pulled her a little closer. He rubbed soothing circles on the top of her hand with his thumb and hummed softly. Miku had a slight phobia of thunderstorms and, usually, to calm her down Len would sing for her. But with his hoarse voice, sore throat, and him losing his voice, he couldn't do that. So instead he settled for humming.

"I love you, Len." Miku muttered.

"I love you too, Miku." He responded immediately, forcing the lump in his throat down and blinking any unnecessary wetness out of his eyes. It was quiet for a moment until Miku broke the silence.

"Do you remember that one time we slept together after we started dating?" Len nearly choked on air upon hearing these words. He felt his face burn.

"D-D-Don't phrase it li-like that!" He stuttered. Miku giggled at his embarrassment.

"You have such a dirty mind, Len," She snickered. "I was talking about that one night when there was a terrible thunderstorm and I got really freaked out." Len paused, calming down as he searched for the memory. It didn't take him long to find it. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled. "You were panicking. I heard you through the walls, so I went over to your room to make sure you weren't getting murdered by some serial killer wearing a hockey mask. I didn't like seeing you so upset so I offered to sleep with you- not in the dirty way. You're a real cuddler, you know that?" Miku smiled softly and nuzzled into Len's neck.

"Yeah, I've been told that I always loved to cuddle, even when I was a toddler," She chuckled. "That was sweet of you, though, coming to my room and spending the night because I was scared."

"Yeah?" Len mused. He was about to say something else, but he broke out in a fit of violent coughs. He felt a metallic tang of blood in his mouth, and when he withdrew his hand, he wasn't surprised at all to find a splatter of blood present on his palm. He quickly wiped it off, but he wasn't fast enough. Miku saw it and looked up at him with heartbroken eyes. "It's fine," He told her. She didn't reply.

"Hey, Len?" Miku asked in a small voice after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Miku?" He replied. Miku's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Don't leave me, please," She whispered. "Tell me everything's gonna be okay..." Her cracking, defeated voice shattered Len's heart into a million pieces. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and ruffled her hair.

"It's all gonna be fine," He told her, kissing the top of her head. "I won't leave you. I'll always stay by your side and protect you from solitude, so don't worry, okay?" Miku nodded slightly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She refused to let Len see it, though, and quickly wiped it away.

"Promise?" She whispered brokenly.

"Promise." He lied.

Miku stayed for a couple more hours before she finally left. Len stared at the doorway she just disappeared through and before he knew it felt warm tears rolling down to his cheeks that clung to his chin before dropping off onto his lap. He didn't bother wiping them away, though, and continued to stare at the doorway. "Damn it..." He whispered, putting his head down.

That may have been the last time he ever saw her again. It was then that it hit him with full force that he really didn't want to die. He wanted to live to continue being with her. He realized that there was so much he still had to do- graduate, go to college, get a house.

Marry Miku.

Call him crazy, but he was deeply in love with her, as much as she was with him. They were only dating for a year, but nonetheless, he was still planning his proposal, which he would do after they graduated highschool. He wanted to start a family, to continue to live long, happy, blissful days with her.

But he couldn't. He was dying, and he slowly but surely came to realize that. He sobbed softly, as quietly as he could, and brought his hand up to cover his crying eyes.

Little did he know that the Hatsune was just around the corner, crying crystal-like tears herself.

* * *

He broke his promise.

* * *

Len Kagamine died on Valentine's Day, 2014.

It was 3:49 pm.

Beautiful, sunny, warm San Diego weather.

As soon as Miku got the call saying that her beloved was dying and requested to see her, she practically flew to the hospital and probably would've gotten a speeding ticket if there were any cops around. She signed in and immediately made her way to Len's room. A doctor was waiting outside of his door and stopped her before she can barrel in.

"Ms. Hatsune?" He asked. He was softspoken with a quiet, yet stern voice. He had watery blue eyes and thinning, graying dark brown hair and olive skin.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked, then immediately felt tears prick her eyes. Of course he wasn't okay. He was in the hospital, dying, and she was completely powerless to stop any of it. The doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hatsune," He said. "He doesn't have long to live. His body's shutting down rapidly and the treatment he's been receiving haven't done a thing. Mr. Kagamine has requested to see you, before..." His voice faltered and he trailed off. Miku felt a lump rising in her throat at the news.

"Well, why haven't they been working? You're a doctor, aren't you?" She asked, raising her trembling voice. "Why can't you fix him?!" The doctor tried to calm the frantic, grieving girl in front of him.

"We did all that we could." He replied. Miku opened her mouth to retort something, but he cut her off. "We aren't gods, Ms. Hatsune. If we were, we'd make him better, but we can't. All we can do is try. Please, you don't want to keep Mr. Kagamine waiting, do you?" She paused and stared at them, then looked at the door.

Len was in that room. Her best friend. The love of her life. She put her shaking hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed it open, then walked in the hospital room.

The curtains were drawn, making the room a bit dim but not completely dark. The room was filled with the soft beeping of a heart monitor and the soft yet painstakingly loud breathing. Len lay on a hospital bed, a heart monitor next to him. He was much paler than before and he was all skin and bone. His eyes were a bit sunken looking, and he held a very light green tinge to his pale skin. His flat, tangled blonde hair was splayed around him on a fluffy white pillow. His blue eyes were red and puffy and looked incredibly dull and lifeless, though when they landed on Miku, they were immediately filled with fake energy and cheerfulness. The only thing genuine in his eyes were the sadness and happiness upon seeing Miku.

She stared at her boyfriend. "I'll leave you two alone," The doctor said quietly. He left, shutting the door behind him quietly, leaving the two teens alone and in silence. Miku shuffled to the chair next to the bed and sat down, then reached for his bony hand. She held it tight, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, Miks." He said. His voice was quieter and far more hoarse and congested. Miku whimpered at the sound.

"Hey, Len." She replied, clenching her jaw, forcing the lump in her throat to go away and fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"How you doing?" He asked her. Miku swallowed thickly.

"Not very good," She answered honestly. "I miss you." Len looked at her with pity and guilt. Why he'd look at her like that, she didn't know.

"You're lonely aren't you?" He asked quietly. Miku shook her head. There were times when she was lonely, but she wasn't constantly lonely. She kept herself going with the thought of Len, with the dream that he'd get better and everything would be okay. But he didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know that she was secretly dying inside at the sight of him in a hospital bed. He didn't need to know that the mornings were tough and that she found the bed cold without him there and everything seemed to be duller and that her grades started dropping because he was on her mind 24/7. He didn't need to know that.

"No, of course not," She lied. "After all, you promised me that you wouldn't leave, didn't you? After this, it's all...it's all going to be okay... y-you'll be fine and everything will go back...to normal..." Miku couldn't keep her tears back anymore, and they came flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't stop it. She hiccuped softly and held his hand tightly, hunched over and shoulders shaking.

Len bit his lip at the sight and felt his own eyes water. "Please...don't cry," He murmured, reaching up and cupping her cheek. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, but even so, he felt himself getting weaker and he already knew that he was going to die very soon. "When you cry, it makes me sad. I'll be alright, okay?" He lied. Miku sniffled and looked down at him.

"Len... the doctors said...they said that you didn't have long to live..." She hiccuped. "I..." She cut herself off with a heartwrenching sob, and before Len could stop it, he felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

"Hey," He said, quietly. "D-Don't cry. Put a smile on your face. You'll be okay. You'll find someone better." Miku gripped his hand.

"But I- I don't want to find someone better!" She exclaimed. "I _can't_ find someone better than you, Len!" Len gave her a small, sad smile.

"I'm sure you can," He replied. "Just be happy, yeah?" Miku paused then slowly looked up. The beeping of the heart monitor was getting slower and slower, and with Len telling her to be happy...

"Len Kagamine, are you bidding me...farewell?" She whispered. Len didn't reply. He looked down.

"I love you." He said after a minute. "This isn't goodbye. When someone tells another goodbye in this kind of situation, that means they have the intention of not seeing them again. We'll meet again, I'm sure. This is more of a...see you later." Miku held his hand tighter, eyes widening.

"Len-" She choked. The beeping was getting slower and slower. "Don't- I love you, Len, so don't you dare die!" He just chuckled softly and looked at her like she was the greatest thing in the whole world.

"I love you. Thank you." He muttered. His hand slipped away from the side of her face and fell to the bed limply. The continuous sound of the flatline seemed to scream at her. Her heart pounded in her ears as another fresh set of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No- nurse! Nurse!" She screamed. She screamed and screamed until they finally rushed in. Len's face was lifeless, his glassy, half lidded blue eyes duller and lifeless than ever. He seemed to stare straight past her, at nothing in particular.

She was torn away from his side, and she let out another shriek. She held onto his hand as if her life depended on it, but in the end, his cold hand was wrenched away out of her grasp. She watched numbly as doctors crowded around him. One of them- the one she had talked to before entering the room, closed his eyes solemnly, looked at his watch, and said something aloud.

But Miku didn't hear him. She was busy staring at her love's body. She was too busy growing numb.

Her heart was too busy breaking.

* * *

 _ **7 months later**_  
Miku Hatsune was lonely. She was always lonely, now that Len was gone. People asked her if she was lonely. Before she would've said no, and that would've been the truth because Len was always there to shield her from the terrible loneliness. But now he wasn't there to protect her. She still denied her loneliness. She knew that they wouldn't want to hear her tragic complaints.

She told such nice and sad lies.

The days went by slowly and painfully. There were times when Miku wanted to die. But, at the same time, she didn't. Len's dying wish was for her to be happy and live on. She wanted to grant that wish, and at least try. Even so, she never quite got over Len. There were times when she cried for him, all alone in the house they once shared.

Some might ask if she turned bitter, if she resented Len for breaking his promise and her mother and father for leaving her. She didn't. They didn't choose to leave her. She still remembered warmth and love, and she used that memory to prevent her from turning bitter. Even though things were hard without her guardian angel there to help her through everything, she still held on and stayed strong because, like Len had told her, that wasn't goodbye. They'd see each other again one day.

The lonely girl held on to that one shred of hope that she'd see her beloved again.

And that was the only reason she needed to keep living.

 **If you guys haven't figured out already, this was inspired by Rin & Len's song, **_**The Lonely Girl's Reason For Loneliness.**_

 **But y'all don't know how much it hurt writing this omg. My heart hURTS OW**

 **I hoped you guys liked this tragic little one shot. Comment on what you think! Please, please, please, comments are hugely appreciated/encouraged (Author-chan is an online attention whore.)**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
